


[PODFIC] To Repair With Gold

by gracicah



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Medical Procedures, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "To Repair With Gold" by QuickSilverFox3. Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 for the challenge "In Their Shoes".Summary: "The other man watched Nicolo, sword resting across his knees and staring in quiet contemplation. They had fought and died again and again, blood colouring the sand beneath them to ruby hue until they were exhausted, fallen into an uneasy truce.[No 12. I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHING Broken Down | Broken Bones | Broken Trust]"
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[PODFIC] To Repair With Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandamug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandamug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Repair With Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134726) by [QuickSilverFox3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y5DEG57dTjClDGFWPRzJYKtyAPMxhKQ1/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/to-repair-with-gold)

Thank you to QuickSilverFox3 for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this podfic with no knowledge of the source material. The story had such an impact that I looked up the movie and ended up watching it later the same day. It was interesting to edit this after having watched the movie and realizing which parts I interpreted correctly and which were way off base. Like, the Joe/Nick dynamic? I didn't assume any canon gay characters, let alone relationships, so I didn't feel the full weight of the drabbles featuring them until after. On the other hand, my impression of Nile from this and how she came across in the movie were much closer.
> 
> Thank you to pandamug for inadvertently introducing me to this wonderful new fandom!


End file.
